


If Haman were a girl, you totally know that's what we would call them

by jadelennox



Series: Purim at Greendale [3]
Category: Community
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Female Friendship, Gen, Purim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadelennox/pseuds/jadelennox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pierce!" She hated when he made her shout. "I am not a lesbian."</p><p>He patted her arm. "Of course not, of course not."</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Haman were a girl, you totally know that's what we would call them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kristin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristin/gifts).



> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/us/)  
> This work by jadelennox is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-Share Alike 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/us/).

"Shirley! Britta!" Annie's desperate face sent them both running toward her. It only took Britta a moment to size up the situation: Jeff was gone, probably to flirt with that sketchy woman Britta was pretty sure Dean Pelton had only hired as his secretary in order to have Jeff hanging around the office more often. Troy and Abed were playing battleship on the back of their anthropology homework. Or were they playing Pictionary? Possibly it was some weird kind of sudoku. Whatever it was, it involved Troy drawing pictures of Darth Vader and Abed covering his ears and saying "Ralph Wiggum. No, wait, Emerson Cod. No! Anakin Skywalker."

And that left Pierce, who was leaning over Annie's shoulder saying God (or whoever, or nobody!) only knew what. Whatever it was had left Annie looking haggard and horrified, even though Shirley and Britta had only been in the bathroom for a few minutes.

"Annie," Shirley called, in her sweetie-sweet voice, and then wrapped her arm around Annie's shoulders and said, "come over here and tell me all about your godless holiday."

That left Britta to deal with Pierce. Good thing, too: she knew she was up to it. Britta steeled herself, straightening her shoulders and pasting a serious expression on her face. "Pierce," she began.

"Britta!" Pierce called, happily. "Look at the sexual symbolism of all of this candy Annie gave me. The Hershey's Kisses go without saying, of course. These little three cornered cookies took me a minute, but look --" He held up one of the cookies so it looked like an upside down triangle. "Get it?"

"Put the cookie down," said Britta. "You do realize you're three times Annie's age, right?"

Pierce nodded sagely. "I wasn't sure if you would get it, you being a lesbian and all. See, it's shaped like the... What do lesbians call it? ‘Yoni,’ I think is what my lesbian ex-wife used to say."

"Pierce!" She hated when he made her shout. "I am not a lesbian."

He patted her arm. "Of course not, of course not."

Britta glanced over to the corner of the room where Shirley and Annie were talking, heads together. For some reason, they both looked up at the same time and caught her eye. Both smiled, Annie with that grateful little head tilt she sometimes got, and Shirley more warmly than Britta was used to.

It was good to have friends. Britta turned back to battle with Pierce, newly energized, while Troy shouted "You sunk my Rani Chandra!" behind her.


End file.
